


Sales

by CharWright5



Series: Sterek Christmas Bingo [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Shopping, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Series, Stiles isn't a fan of malls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharWright5/pseuds/CharWright5
Summary: He snorted to himself at that, scratching at his messy brown hair. Out of everything he'd faced--kanimas, beserkers, nogitsunes, even a creature that literally created fear--this was what he was most scared by: a crowded mall.





	Sales

**Author's Note:**

> Another Sterek Christmas Bingo Drabble, this time for the prompt "sales".

The sales signs hung everywhere all around the mall. 15% off here, 20% off there, 30% off with your store credit card, Buy One Get One, Free Layaway!

Stiles stopped to the side of a kiosk advertising red sticker sales on cell phone covers, pretending to peruse the selection when really, he was trying to calm his breath and slow his heart. Sales drew people like moth to a flame, especially around Christmas, and Stiles was one of them. His deputy salary left a lot to be desired, especially with his being a rookie, and it garnered a new respect for his dad, the way he kept an entire family afloat and a roof over their head on such meager pay. 

Granted Stiles had a lot more help than his dad did. Benefit of having a rich boyfriend who apparently came from a family that were practically billionaires--even though Stiles still wasn't sure how they made their money, just that it wasn't through anything illegal, but that was enough to get him to stop asking. Living with Derek meant Stiles didn't have to worry about rent or a mortgage--since Derek owned the building outright--didn't have to worry about bills, didn't have to worry about groceries. His money went towards keeping his gas greedy Jeep well-fed and running or any entertainment he may want: a new book, the latest video game, heading to the movies, treating Derek to dinner out.

Granted that didn't happen often, since Rosco demanded a huge chunk of his cash but it was worth it and Derek didn't mind picking up the tab. Selfless asshole.

Stiles also set aside part of his paycheck in a Christmas account, so that when the holidays rolled around, he could afford to get everyone something nice and not a hunk of junk picked up at a dollar store. Only "everyone" was a huge collection of people: the pack, his family, some friends at the station. Meaning he had a lot of gifts to buy.

So when it came time to actually buy those gifts, he took advantage of sales and Black Friday specials, Cyber Monday deals and online coupons. And while internet shopping was quick and easy and relatively pain-free, there was always the chance Derek may accidentally open a package without reading who it's addressed to and ruin the surprise--it'd happened before and it still made Stiles' eye twitch to think about it. And sometimes items he wanted just weren't available online so he was stuck going out anyway.

Stuck with the crowds.

Stiles inhaled shakily, holding the air in his lungs before letting it go in a long, tremulous exhale. Glancing around the mall brought him nothing but the sights of crowds, of people. Most were in groups, twos, threes, even fives. There were laughing teenagers and fussing children and stressing adults, all bustling and hustling and trying to get what they needed.

It wasn't all that long ago that stiles would be able to block it all out, able to navigate his way through slow-movers and full-stoppers without a second thought. But now, after all he'd been through and everything he'd seen, he couldn't. Every face could belong to some sort of villainous shapeshifter looking for a target or biding their time before striking. Every face could belong to a hunter who had no regards for any codes, believing all supernaturals and supernatural sympathizers should be wiped from the earth. Stiles was well aware of the bulls eye he constantly wore on his back, how easy a target he appeared to either side.

Meaning being in a crowd was fucking _terrifying_.

He snorted to himself at that, scratching at his messy brown hair. Out of everything he'd faced--kanimas, beserkers, nogitsunes, even a creature that literally created fear--this was what he was most scared by: a crowded mall.

Then again, even if he wasn't aware of anything supernatural, shopping would still be a fearful experience. Hassled salespeople, rude customers, screaming kids, elves who took their job _too_ seriously, running out of cash before getting everything or finding out at the register that his mental math had been off and he couldn't cover the total cost.

Alright, so he had a back-up for that one, he knew that. The black AmEx card Derek had loaned him felt like a heavy weight in his back pocket and he was constantly feeling for his wallet, paranoid that someone knew the hunk of plastic was in there and would try to swipe it.

But Stiles refused to use it, too proud to bring himself to pull it out. Plus there was something inherently wrong about buying his boyfriend a gift with his boyfriend's money. It was basically just Derek getting something for himself. Yeah, Stiles picked it out but... It just didn't sit right with him.

Hence braving the crowds to take advantage of sales.

Only now he was rethinking that, especially with the way a shady guy with a scruffy beard and dark jacket was eyeing him as he leaned against a wall.

Suspicious as fuck.

Red flags popped up in Stiles' mind, finely tuned instincts that came with being the sheriff's kid and a high school career spent running from things trying to kill him. He didn't know if the guy was supernatural, if he was a hunter, if he was just your average, everyday creep, but it definitely made the hairs on the back of Stiles' neck stand up and his heart pound even faster. Figuring he shouldn't look so out of place either, Stiles picked up a phone case to inspect it closer, ice blue and covered in reindeer, reminding him of Malia. Might actually be worth purchasing, he thought to himself, glancing at the man out the corner of his eye.

The man was staring right back at him, eyes narrowed under unkempt eyebrows, scruffy salt-and-pepper hair sticking out from under a newsboy cap. He looked like he should've been in a Parisian back alley, chainsmoking as he waited on some shifty contact to talk about the latest revolution or some shit.

Or the latest plan to rid the country of loup-garous, Stiles mentally amended.

Either way, he didn't look like anyone who had any business hanging around a crowded mall as Gene Autry told everyone to " _look at that Frosty go!_ "

An arm slid around Stiles' shoulders, a body pressing up against his left side, and he jerked at the sensation, hand dropping the bags he'd been holding and nearly sending the case he'd been checking out flying. His heart pounded even harder in his chest and his brain was buzzing as it struggled between fight or flight, tensing up to pull away.

Only to recognize the scent of pine and leather and Old Spice cologne.

Because Derek was ridiculous and used the stuff, mainly because it had been his dad's. Not that Stiles was complaining about his boyfriend wanting to smell like a man, man. Shit was fucking amazing. He just didn't think a werewolf would wear a fake scent.

Then again, it was probably good camouflage from not-so-good 'wolves.

Lips pressed to the side of his head and Stiles felt himself relax into the embrace, knowing that no matter what happened next or who came at him, he at least had back-up.

"I could hear your heart pounding on the second floor," Derek pointed out and Stiles wondered how the hell the guy was able to get to him so fast. He didn't think he'd been standing there freaking out all that long.

Then again, knowing Derek, he probably pulled some ridiculous parkour move and just jumped down from the higher level.

"Everything okay?"

Stiles glanced over at the suspicious man, finding him now hugging a...well, a guy who kinda looked like Stiles from a distance. Same brown hair, same striped hoodie, same lean build. The guy hadn't been staring because he had his own suspicions aimed at Stiles, but because he thought Stiles was someone he was waiting for.

A boyfriend he was waiting for, judging by the kiss they just exchanged.

Right, okay, so Stiles had always been wary of people and quick to distrust, this he knew. Part of it was being a cop's kid, part of it was being part of a pack, and being in a crowded mall like that was wreaking havoc on his paranoia. He wondered if all the sales and discounts were even worth the stress and panic.

Glancing down at the bags he'd dropped at his feet, he decided that, yeah, it was worth it.

Derek pulled his head away and Stiles could practically _feel_ the worried frown being sent his way. The hand on his shoulder tightened its grip and Derek peered around them, most likely trying to locate some sort of threat or find out for himself what had Stiles so freaked.

Shit. Now his paranoia was starting to leak over onto his boyfriend and the last thing Stiles wanted to do was add to the guy's stress and anxiety, not when it had taken him so long to relax and be at peace with his life. Stiles never, _ever_ wanted to ruin any of that for Derek.

"Just," he began, drawing Derek's attention to him. "Got overwhelmed thinking of all the gifts I still have to buy."

Derek snorted, free hand rubbing at his face, and Stiles turned to take in his profile, heart skipping a beat at the realization that this beautiful creature was _his_. He didn't think he'd ever get over that.

The werewolf's lips twitched with a half-smile, clearly picking up on the way Stiles' heart tripped, and he gave a squeeze to his shoulder. "I get it. Some people are damn near impossible to shop for." He dropped his head to stare at his feet and Stiles followed his line of sight, taking note of several shopping bags of his own.

More than what Stiles had.

Then again, Derek really wasn't one for technology or online anything, much less shopping.

"You're one of 'em," Stiles commented, small smile forming at the way Derek turned to him in confusion.

"Me?" he double-checked, genuinely taken aback, before a smirk formed on his face. "You don't have to get me anything."

Stiles rolled his eyes. "It's your birthday _and_ it's Christmas. I'm getting you something."

Derek shook his head in amused disbelief, still smirking as he let out a sigh. "Honestly, all I want or need is you laying naked in bed with a strategically placed bow."

The human's eyebrows raised. That was an idea. Throw in a gift basket of lube and condoms, maybe a new toy or two...

"You need to stop that train of thought right now while we're in public," Derek warned, making Stiles wonder how he knew what the hell he'd been thinking.

Oh right. Chemosignals and a lot of experience scenting that form of arousal on his boyfriend.

Wearing a smirk of his own, Stiles turned bodily to the older man, leaning in close. "Then lemme pay for this case and take me home so I can do more than just think about it," he suggested with a wag of the eyebrows and a nip to a whisker covered chin.

Derek began muttering about Stiles being both incorrigible and insatiable, gathering up all of their bags, and Stiles laughed his way to the cashier in charge of the kiosk. Both of them knew Derek was just as insatiable as he and it was what made their sex life so damn great. He wondered if maybe their favorite "adult" store was having a sale of its own in order to keep that fun going.


End file.
